


Leader Garden

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A lot of kissing, Basically HonoTsubaChika sex with everyone else secretly peeping in on them, Crack, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Humor, I'm going deeper into hell, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, No one is flat in Numazu, Reader Discretion is Advised, Yuri, everyone is at least a closet pervert, i think, so much one sided relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: The former members of Muse and A-RISE, along with the members of Aqours, try to track down their friends after they seemingly "abandon" them for some odd reason.You can see how this is going to play out, don't you.





	Leader Garden

It all started with a reminder of a Muse Reunion in Akihabara.

Usually all the girls in the former Idol Group Muse will go to these reunions and talk about their lives. Since all nine members had graduated, all of them insisted on going their separate ways instead of fully embracing themselves as Idols. Of course that is courtesy of a ~~CBeebies~~  BBC News Article regarding the negatives of Idol Culture that is widely popular in the West but unsurprisingly detested in Japan and Korea. So instead, they did what they do and they are happy with their current lives and now hold reunions and dinners to discuss about the future of their Alma Mater, Otonokizaka.

However, one day, another reunion was scheduled tomorrow. Of course, everyone is going to the meeting, wanting and needing to discuss about their lives to their friends.

Well. Everyone except one.

 _"Sorry guys. Can't go this time... I'm doing stuff in Shizuoka. But can we have a meeting in Shizuoka? We can revisit_ that place _if you want."_

Honoka wasn't able to come to this meeting. Of course Honoka would go out and have a break, but to do so and not going to the reunion as a result? That simply rings suspicion in the ears of Muse.

In fact, Honoka had been acting very odd lately. She routinely goes to Tsubasa's place nearby the main streets of Akihabara, which isn't too surprising, with Honoka being the technical "Ninth Wheel of Muse" and all. Honoka also talks about Tsubasa a lot, but also another girl as well, but refused to tell her the name of this person. This girl also knows Tsubasa as well and they usually all hang out together sometimes. Most of Muse were happy with this discovery, as long as Honoka is happy with her current life and these girls treat Honoka with respect.

 _"We need to go to Shizuoka._ **NOW...** _"_

_"I don't trust those girls! I don't trust them at ALL!!!"_

Keyword:  **Most.**

Despite being married for about a month now, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami are very,  **very** overprotective with Honoka, so it's obvious that they are suspicious about EVERYTHING Honoka does in terms of romantic relationships. And while you may answer that it's only platonic and even funny,  **oh dear GOD** you are wrong. Long story short by Nico Yazawa: KotoUmi is essentially one ship yet one person, with that person being very in love with Honoka. How does that even work, no one knows.

At least you now know why the Western Love Live Fandom is essentially nonexistent in these stories. Along with every single male. Yikes.

And so everyone in Muse postponed the reunion and went to Shizuoka, hoping to catch Honoka and figure out what she is really doing.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Shizuoka itself, on the western side of the Izu Peninsula closeby to the famous Hakone Pass is the city of Numazu which is home of the small fishing and aquarium village of Uchiura. It's a quiet fishing area with a lot of cute pengins and  ~~~~picturesque landscapes, including one notable one that, on a good day, can give you almost the entirety of Mount Fuji, the highest point in Japan and the holy mountain of this Nation as well.

There are a lot of old folks who live in this high-risk-of-a-Tsunami area, but there is also a High School there as well: Uranohoshi High School. This persumably Catholic High School is the home of the School Idol group Aqours, who were formed by the Muse-inspired Chika Takami.

Speaking of which...

"Where is Chika-chan?"

The traditional Mikan leader was nowhere to be found at the beach despite it being a practice day for the group. That didn't stop the girls, however, and Kanan the former Angst Lord and Dia the head of the Ayaseism Religious sect led the choreography. Chika usually comes for practice except on days when she has "dates" with friends from Tokyo. No one knows how the hell Chika managed to do this, but in this day and age, doing so is quite easy.

Of course it doesn't sit well with Riko or, even more so, You. They wonder why Chika would run off but she would usually leave a message for the group should she take off after school, thus having no word of Chika despite her absence is truly worrying for the two. What's even worse is that both fear that they may lose Chika to someone else, though Riko would love the prospect of a three-

"Okay! No! Not that!"

Riko immediately blushed after that outburst as everyone stared at her, even You.

"Riko-san?" asked You, "Is something wrong?"

"Ah?" Riko seemed to snap out of her embarrassment, "Oh nothing..." She shook her head, frowning, "I was just wondering what Chika-san is doing..."

You's face immediately dropped at the mention of her best friend's name, "Yeah... I wonder what she is doing..?"

"That's IT!" Kanan stomped her foot on the ground, garnering everyone's attention, "I am having deep suspicion over what's happening to Chika!"

"You're not alone, Kanan!" You responded.

"S-Sis?" Ruby squeaked, "Is Chika doing...  ** _those types of things?_** "

Everyone gone wide-eyed to the statement that was said by the small and innocent twintailed redhead. Her Eli-centric Elder sister nearly choked on her water bottle in horror.

"N-No!" She waved her hands frantically as if trying to dispel those thoughts from Ruby, "Chika would never do such s-shameless things!"

"Besides, she's dense af..." Yoshiko added.

"Very dense, Zura..." agreed Hanamaru, though she seems to be preoccupied with her own phone that she got from Riko.

"I think..." Mari stated, "We should spy on Chika-chi at her house and find out what she is doing all this time!!!" She pumped her fist in the air, a pose worthy of a Joestar's teardrop falling onto the floor. A rare moment.

Of course, no one is buying that from Mari at all. Dia and Kanan gave her a disapproving look with Kanan even outright glaring at Mari for even  _suggesting_ spying on her longtime Mikan-haired friend. The first years are also very uncomfortable with the proposition as well, though we are not so sure about Hanamaru.

"I agree with that, Mari, as much as I am surprised..."

"I want to know what Chika's up to!"

Aaaaaand, fucking hell, the second years are willing to put up with invasion of privacy out of concern for their friend. Isn't life that great.

 _"Excellente!"_ Mari cheered in completely horrid english as Dia and Kanan had their jaws dropped in utter disbelief that anyone would agree with this, "We shall start preparations tomorrow! We will find out what our dear Chika-chi is up to! It will be a mystery to be solved by us! Lots of fuuuuuuuuuuuun~!!!"

"Yay~!" said everyone but the two remaining third years, still in complete disbelief.

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day...

 

* * *

 

One day later and Muse managed to get to Shizuoka prefecture in the city of Numazu around 8:30 AM in the morning, joined by Erena and Anju of A-RISE. Like Muse, the two bandmates of Tsubasa is also suspicious of what their leader is doing in Shizuoka. What is more vital is that Erena overheard Tsubasa saying that she is going to meet Honoka and another girl in the small village of Uchiura. Using this vital information, the 10 girls traveled even more down south until they had arrived at Uchiura. Once there, they had to try and find a hotel to stay in.

"Okay, we're finally here." said Umi, clearly not thinking straight due to how rural this area is, "Now... Is there ANY viable means of accommodations in this town?!"

"Umi... Please fucking relax..." Cursed Maki, clearly she doesn't want to be here either, "I know of a hotel to stay at in this area."

"You do?" Nico said, unimpressed of course.

"Yep. In fact, this place is where Papa and Mama had one of their cute dates together." Maki smiled as she remembered looking through her Parents' photographs, "Though... It would have been outright perfect if one person hadn't shown up..."

Everyone stared at Kotori, who smiled innocently, but in actuality is planning to kill Tsubasa for stealing her and Umi's Honoka-chan from under their noses.

"Jeez..." Rin shifted her feet uncomfortably, "Guess that smile runs in the family?"

Hanayo squeaked, knowing full well that while she may look nice, Mrs. Minami is not the type of person you want to cross in a dark alley or in a lesbian/bisexual Nightclub. Kotori is no different either and even looks like the mother's spawn when you really get to know her.

"Errr..." Erena broke the odd silence, "Is there anything me and Anju need to watch out for or...?"

"Anywho!" Eli clapped her hands together, ignoring Erena completely much to her annoyance, "Maki-chan, would you kindly lead us to this hotel area?"

Maki shrugged while Nico was clinging onto her like a child being overly possessive of his/her favorite toy.

"So I shall take that a yes." Eli patted Maki on the head, the latter blushing.

"F-Fine..." She crossed her arms, Nico still clinging onto her, "The hotel we are staying at is nearby Awashima Marine Park. We must take a ferry to go there, but that will be our main stay as we try to intercept Honoka."

Everyone nodded, while Umi and Kotori made very determined faces that you don't want to come across. Everyone else were still weary around the soon-to-be married couple since they haven't gotten over the fact that they are still head-over-heels for Honoka for some odd reason (though Eli might know why).

Regardless, they all had one mission in Numazu: To get their Honoka back.

And interrogate Tsubasa as well given if Kotori didn't kill her when they eventually find their Honk.

 

* * *

 

"Why am I here? No. Why am I here..."

"Just like old times with Chika... Pulled into all this nonsense."

Meanwhile at the Awashima Marine Park Hotel itself, the daughter of the owner of the Hotel (and the entire Awa Island its on) is reviewing all of the gadgets and gizmos lying astray on the floor and on her bed. Such carefree placement of such extremely expensive equipment is very careless on Mari's part, but it at least distracted a certain Zura lest she tries to bring the rest of Aqours in for another Bible Sermon.

Dia and Kanan were, once again, questioning their own life choices as Riko examined some of the equipment Mari laid out. She noticed one particular thing in mind as well.

"Mari? On the equipment... It says 'JolKs' on it." Said Riko, pointing to the brand name on one of the cameras.

"Of course~! It's JolKs~" Mari said the latter sentence in English, causing Riko, Dia, and Kanan to silently cringe, "The best in spy equipment!"

"Errr..." You, however, was mindful of one thing, "Aren't JolKs Cameras are ultra expensive?"

"Indeed they are... Crazy Rich people..." Muttered Dia, examining some small camera drones that had been said to cause little noise while offering extreme HD recording capture. Honestly, such things is just downright shameless and is warranting arrest on invasion of privacy charges. It's not like she wants some of the cameras to spy on a delicious Zura. No way.

Speaking of which.

**"IT'S THE FUTURE, ZURA!!! IT'S THE FUUUUTUUURREEE, ZUUUURRRAAAAA!!!!!!"**

Yeah. Zuramaru is still very outdated as usual. You know, raised in a (Christian) Temple and all (and Christian Temples do exist btw). Which is why she is just outright adorable to many.

"Zuramaru." Yoshi- I mean, YOHANE, said bluntly, "You do know we have to install these around and in Chika's house..."

"Okay..." Riko interrupted, her voiced toned with worry, "How are we going to pull this off? I don't think Chika's-"

"I notified Chika's family and they agreed! Her older sisters are grouchy af and want to check on Chika on what she is doing~!!!" Said Mari triumphantly crossing her arms.

Riko's heart sank and so did Dia's and Kanan's, though Kanan may as well go back to being Kanangst considering what Mari had done. Mari, a usually brainless (yet knowledgeable) idiot managed to convince  _Chika's **ENTIRE FAMILY**_ to agree to what they are going to do. And what they are going to do is to rig Chika's abode with NUMEROUS Spy Cameras made by a company who's boss is more into shipping little girls in Yuri couples than profits.

Alas, amongst the awkward silence, it was Ruby's shrill voice that killed it.

"Err... Are we going to invade Chika's private life?"

Dia immediately patted Ruby on her head multiple times, as if trying to pet her thoughts out of the loli-like first year.

"N-No we are not..." She said nervously, "We are just... using cameras... to track her down! Yep! To track her down only... Not...hing else.."

"S-So can we look into Riko's room? I s-saw a book that had a lot of... K-Kissing!"

Riko and Dia stared at Ruby with blank expressions, but while Riko's face told of the horrors that her secret had been blown, Dia's face is one of wondering how the hell Ruby managed to find stuff like that. The two then looked at each other before they shuffled away from each other and Ruby, not wanting anymore shameless embarrassment.

"So what now?" You asked Mari, who is just about ready to plan out their course of action.

"Now..." Mari responded, finishing up her surprisingly elaborate plan, "We just have to install the cameras, but we need some to stay here so we can connect the cameras to my laptop!"

"I can do that!" Riko volunteered, suddenly breaking out of her blank daze.

"I'll stay by Riko as well." Said Kanan, "I'll also watch out little Demon and Zura too."

"H-Hey!" Yoshiko whined, "I-I'm not the little demon here! I'm a fallen angel! And it's YOHANE!!!" She stomped her feet on the floor. So cute.

Mari smiled, "Guess that leaves me with You and the two cute Kurosawas to help me install the cameras."

"I swear if you embarrass me in front of our leader's family..." Dia cursed.

"I'll do my rubesty!" Ruby quipped.

"Yosh! Ohayousoro!!!" Of course that would be You to say that.

Thus began the first stage of the operation: Installing the cameras and hooking them up to Mari's laptop. They don't know how that would possibly work considering the distance, but Mari is a strange person, so why the hell not.

 

* * *

 

"Ugh... Stupid elevator..."

Maki groaned as she climbed up what seems to be the seventh set of stairs and she has only two more sets to go in order to simply get to the penthouse Muse (though mostly Maki) bought to stay at. They decided on the penthouse since it would be large enough for the eventual 12 members of Muse and A-RISE depending if Honoka and Tsubasa are caught and brought back. However, it was on the top floor meaning that you need an elevator to get up there. Sadly two of the four elevators were out of service and both were already at capacity with two groups of her friends already in said elevators, leaving poor Maki to toil with these endless flights.

But alas, after what seemed like forever, Maki had finally climbed up to the top floor.

"Ugghhh.... Bakas..." Maki muttered.

The redhead slumped against the wall, panting. She hadn't did this much since her time with Muse, which would be at least five years ago for the former Otonoki student. The poor girl slowly got up so that she can at least get to the penthouse area before hearing a person's voice.

"Finally... We managed to connect those damn cameras... Stupid Zura... She even tried to take..."

Maki didn't know who's voice that was, but she swore that was a girl's voice. Also who's Zura?

_'Huh? Who the hell...?'_

Maki turned the corner to see a young girl with dark red violet hair that reached down her waistline. She had orange eyes and they were staring intently at a book of some sort. The girl pulled the book very close to her face, allowing much of the front cover to be shown to Maki, which included the title and the picture of two girls kissing, with one in bondage gear.

However, it was who those girls are that made Maki flip, as shows her and Honoka almost fully naked with Honoka in bondage with a vibrator in it. It then dawns to the poor Tomato that it is  _that book_ Nico showed her once before at one of the reunions, the one that made both her and Honoka not talk to each other for about a week or so out of embarrassment.

What's even worse for Maki was that when the girl lowered her book, the redhead can see the perverted look on the mystery girl's face. Her mouth bent in a crooked smile, her eyes filled with lust, and she was panting very heavily while trying to partially undress and grope herself. Maki wasn't uncomfortable about a girl and her sexual urges, but doing it in the middle of a hallway? What type of people would warrant her to resort to such shameless behavior?

 _'Great, now I sound like Umi...'_ Maki mentally slapped herself in the face as she tries to regain focus and go to her room.

"Eh?"

However, what Maki didn't know was that the girl had heard her due to one of Maki's bags dropping on the floor, alerting her to the redhead's presence. Maki looked down to see it and her eyes widened in horror. The red-violet haired one had her eyes widened in horror, completely devoid of life as the two stood in silence at this predicament.

For the red-violet haired one, she is face to face with one of her idols that a certain Mikan introduced her to. Said idol is also a very talented pianist during her time in Otonokizaka. Even if she wasn't said idol, she would still be freaking out internally that someone caught her reading R18 Muse Yuri in the middle of a hotel hallway despite it being one of the three penthouses in it. If anything, this girl is more terrified at the prospect of her idol catching her reading something that involved said idol and another idol and it also involves dildos and vibrators.

As for Maki, she is just as frozen as she sees the other girl's face in full. She recognizes this girl as a piano prodigy not unlike a certain angst boy from another anime. She is a pretty big fan of her recital in Tokyo, so to see her reading such lewd reading material is something that causes Maki's view of this girl to go crumbling down. It's not like it's her fault, however, because she liked it a bit too, but not because she enjoys it, idiot.

At one point these two girls were mentally screaming, but now...

_**"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** _

... They were actually screaming.

 

* * *

 

"Chika darling! There are two girls who claim to know you! I don't know who they are, can you come down and see?"

"Oh! I think I know who they are! Coming mom!!!"

Meanwhile at a certain Hot Springs Inn, Chika Takami was waiting for this her whole life. After numerous days of school and Aqours practice sessions, she is finally going to meet her two friends here in Uchiura! She was practically jumping off the walls when the three agreed to meet at Chika's house for their next meetup, and even though there were complications in scheduling, both of them told Chika that they will be there at her house today this afternoon!

So by the time she heard her mom said the aforementioned sentence, Chika rushed down towards the entrance, nearly tripping over her dog Shiitake in the process. After much maneuvering and going down stairs, she finally met up with her two best friends.

Or rather, her two  **Girlfriends.**

"Chika-chan!"

"Why hello again, my dear Chika-san~ How are you?"

Chika's eyes sparkled.

"Honoka-chan! Tsubasa-chan! It's so good to see you two outside of our chat again!!!"

Chika charged at the Orangette and the Brunette-with-the-fabulous-forehead, glomping them both in a big hug. Honoka, being the energetic sunball as always, accepted the hug quickly while it took Tsubasa some time to hug Chika back. The three smiled as they embraced, twirling around romantically and, if you have extra powerful Yuri Goggles by Google, cherry blossoms and lilies flowing in the wind as they spun around. Very cheesy yet very deserving for three girls who haven't met as one group for a month.

One of Chika's Elder Sisters, Mito, however, was quick to spoil the mood.

"Okay. Can you idiot lovebirds take it to Chika's room. I swear to the gods..."

Chika pouted.

"Mou, but you better not interrupt us! We'll do it outside so that we won't bother you when you sleep, okay?"

Mito gave her annoying little sister one final glare before retreating back to her room. Even then, Chika could still feel her glares jutting out from the walls of her room.

"Ehehehe..." Chika smiled apologetically to her two gfs, rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry. Mito doesn't like it when we get too loud. Especially during the night..."

"Don't worry about it, Chika-chan!" Honoka patted Chika on her head, "We can do it elsewhere, right?"

"Mmmhm!" Chika nodded, "We can do it in the Hot Springs at the back of the house! It's outside, but it's secluded enough for us to not get seen. Also we don't expect any more customers to the Hot Springs, so it's essentially all ours now!"

"Perfect." Tsubasa smiled, "But before we get into the.... juicy bit of our complicated relationship, how about we go to your room Chika. I'm dying to see what your room looks like."

"Same here! I was told that you had a poster of Muse up on a wall, right?" Honoka grabbed Chika by both elbows, causing the other orangette to feel a tad bit uncomfortable, but of course this is Honoka we are talking about.

"Yep! Wanna see?" And so Chika was off, guiding her two girlfriends to her room nearby Mito's room. Of course they have to be somewhat quiet lest they were forcibly kicked out by her and that is the last thing Chika wanted.

 _'Though if such thing were to come up... I can call Mari-chan so that we can use one of the rooms at her Hotel house so that we can do it more there instead of my house.'_ Chika made a slight squeal in excitement,  _'The next few days are going to be SOOOOOO much fun!!!'_

As soon as they were situated inside Chika's humble room, they began a discussion on their daily lives. Honoka and Tsubasa are starting to talk about living with each other at Tsubasa's house. While it will cause Honoka to get lonely, Tsubasa did say that she will allow Honoka to stay at her old home if she starts to feel homesick and even live in with her at Homura. Honoka is also starting to get offers from companies who specialize in Computer Science, saying that she is an unusual natural in that subject field.

"Ehe... I honestly don't get it either, but I really like how computers work I guess!" Of course Honoka would have no clue on how the hell she manages to do CS, but it's the thought that counts.

Tsubasa, meanwhile, is making a ton of headlines in the Music industry, though she doesn't have much of an audience in Japan due to her just being a singer and Voice Actress and not an Idol/Seiyuu like many others. On the flip side of things, Tsubasa managed to garner a huge following in the United States due to her independent and outspoken attitude and the style of her songs that they adore in the West. They also see the photos of her and Honoka and thought they are cute together.

"B-But what about me?" Chika murmured with a frown.

"Don't worry my dear Chika-san." Tsubasa gave Chika a reassuring hug, "I think they will understand our motives when we all eventually get married. Besides, we need a dominant and sexy leader like you."

Tsubasa finshed her sentence with a wink, leaving Chika all flushed and a bit turned on. However, she shook it off and began to explain the situation with her and Aqours. How they are going along fine during the Love Live! competition and how they all decided to go a different path than Muse, something both Honoka and Tsubasa agreed on and saying that will take Aqours towards greater heights. She also explains how her two friends, You and Riko, are acting a bit weird lately now that they are all dating.

"They are getting very suspicious about what I am really doing..." She said.

"Huh... I think at one point when we met up at Tsubasa's place, both Kotori-chan and Umi-chan clung onto me and I swore before that they were checking out my ass..." Honoka rubbed her chin as she starts to reminisce those times when Kotori and Umi were in full on Papa Wolf mode on her.

"Honoka..." Tsubasa tapped her gf's shoulder, "At their wedding they were literally drooling at your ass. And Anju and Erena were jealous of me of getting a sexy girl like Honoka in the first place." She then took a swig of Nihonshu* from a bottle provided by Honoka, "Kotori and Umi were also glaring at me as well during their wedding and said things along the lines of..."

_"Just because we are married DOESN'T MEAN we are giving up on Honoka or her sexy round ass yet."_

_"Honoka-chan is our friend and lovely child. And if you rape her, slap her, and corrupt our dear young girl, I am not going to hesitate on killing you."_

Chika shuddered at the sight of a yandere Kotori and a yandere Umi chasing her and Tsubasa down with knives and arrows while Honoka is trying desperately to stop them from getting a prison sentence.

"Yikes..." Is all she could say.

"And they thought I was too  _innocent_ to understand!" Honoka scoffed, "Me and Tsubasa had been together longer than Kotori and Umi became a thing. I am also not THAT dumb when it comes to sexual encounters, either..."

"You can thank me for that, hun~" Tsubasa gave another wink to her dear Honk.

"Can you teach me more then, my hot sexy home tutors?" Chika asked in a very seductive tone.

"Indeed we can~ Ehe ehe~" Honoka tried out the sexy voice, but the 'Ehe's were just too much and it ended with all three rolling on the floor laughing.

As time went by, the three continued talking, all three drinking more Nihonshu as they go along. Even Chika got a few good shots in, but stopped because she is far too young to handle more yet. They slurred more as the alcohol kicks into their bodies, with Chika groping Honoka boobs, causing the latter to make honking sounds as they were squeezed, letting out yet another round of laughter amongst all three.

But had they checked thoroughly, they would have found a small, yet powerful camera zooming in on them. The camera is not small, but is enough to be hidden in plain sight. On the side of it says the brand name "JolKs Cameras".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> So I thought that this would be just one long-ass one-shot.
> 
> Yeah, no... It didn't work out in the end.
> 
> But don't worry. There will be lewd material in the next chapter and, yes, everyone will react lewdly to it. Well, almost everyone I guess. There may be three chapters to this as well depending on what I decide to do for the next chapter as well.
> 
> *Nihonshu: Basically what is known as Sake here in the West. In Japan, Sake basically means any alcoholic drink (beer, wine, vodka, etc.), but Nihonshu is the alcohol that uses rice to make it. Also, unlike other alcoholic drinks such as beer, Nihonshu can be drank hot or cold. It is called "The Drink of the gods" and even CHILDREN drink appropriate amounts of it during major festivals such as New Years.


End file.
